kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RoxasXIIILK
}|— }}} |text= Hello everyone! Welcome to my talk page! First off, regarding rules, I'm an extremely laid back dude. However you should follow good conduct always in certacy of other users. I personaly have absolutaly no problems with swears but their are many people who do. So it is only respectful that if you wish the add a message, you do so respectfully. I would also very much like it if people would use talk bubble since over all they are much more eye pleasing and organized. If you dont have a talk bubble please tell me so and I will be VERY happy to make one/some for you. I consider myself to be quite good with them. Otherwise use this page however you wish (being respectful). Please leave me a message here and I will get to it as soon as possible! I will never not talk to someone if I don't know them. If you wish to leave a message please do so!! Also if anyone would like to ask me any questions or help PLEASE DO SO!!! I am always very happy to help anyone that asks for it. If you happen to see my user page you will see a picture of Roxas holding a Two Become One keyblade. I editted this picture myself. If you would like me to make you anything at all please tell me and I will see what I can do! Also, due to a matter that has been brought to my attention any long term convos are to be done on the IRC. From (roughly) 2:30 to 12:30 Massachusetts time I am on the IRC and am 100% willing to talk to anyone at all =D! So again, welcome and }} }}|— }}} |text= Oh yeaaa haha i forgott. Ok well Idk if I'll be on FB friday cuz honestly I really havnt been on there that much. These days I'm on here all the time =D. Btw how do you like these talk bubbles I customized? I am SOOOOO very proud of them! Still digging a few quotes up for a few of em, cuz I don't like some of the quotes for a few of em but yeaa. =D }} yeah thats all comes in with being a newbie. Im not one anymore been apart of the wikia for over a year!--I'm so bored 15:09, November 10, 2010 (UTC) }|— }}} |text= Yes lol well i've been using this for a long time but I decided to make an account 9/12. And I just got interested in figuring all that stuff out. But I am just SOOOOOOO proud with myself cuz they look sooooooooo AWSOME lol. You cant deny it =D. But anywho yea... I notice you dont hav a hooded Riku bubble. Is that purposely or just didnt make one. Did u customize your own or did someone make yours btw? 15:07, November 12, 2010 (UTC) }} Lots of questions :P. I made a account sept 20, 2009! So did Dan36. I purposely dont have one. People made them for me. I'll txt ya later today once my mommy picks me up. I want my PSP back! ( I would use my talkbubbles but they take too long in my 10mins before school.)--I'm so bored Dont worry about it. --I'm so bored 04:47, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Happy Anniversery, Joey! <3--Riku's Love is bored :/ 15:05, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Hello I am BlazeCannon15 just call me Blaze I happen to be EternalNothingnessx111 best friend--BlazeCannon15 22:08, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ok Deleated, and thanks for info but you can really just call me Joey. I feel no need tohide my name. But I will most deffinetaly respect that you want you name to be a secret =D . So Blaze, you're best friends with ENXIII? That's cool. You both have awsome pages by the way.RoxasXIIILK 19:55, November 5, 2010 I basically copied most of what he did because we have many interests even our birthdays are in Feb--BlazeCannon15 00:07, November 7, 2010 (UTC) joey you cathin this You know I know too much about Eternal his real base personality I know we all do, but I can personally relate to him because most of this stuff happened to me to--BlazeCannon15 00:32, November 7, 2010 (UTC) I see, that would explain why they are so similar hahaha. And really same month and interests, wow haha now thats friendship hahaha. Most of my friends I have some common interests but on the big issues it's like we're polar opposites. You can just copy someones stuff? And what do you mean? What stuff? Oh wait the things I'm asking you?RoxasXIIILK 00:35, November 7, 2010 (UTC) hey roxas can you help me with my talk bubbles x-blade Hello, Joey, I got the X-blade thingy on my page by pasting this long and confusing piece of code at the top of my page coding that i think i copied from KrytenKoro's page, i don't remember, and then typing in the image of my choice. i will warn you now though, whatever image you choose make sure it has an invisivble background or else you're gonna get this real ugly white box around it Credit goes to the TNE for the code, enjoy -- 00:39, November 12, 2010 (UTC) joey my talk bubbles I need yor help to fix them and random question do youhave a made up keyblade--BlazeCannon15 01:06, November 12, 2010 (UTC) hello are you there--BlazeCannon15 01:11, November 12, 2010 (UTC) hit the link on the bubbles you see the marluxia ones make am work fine how you structure yours--BlazeCannon15 01:20, November 12, 2010 (UTC) ok um you fix the problem for me and I can see for future reference by the way do you have a made up keyblade drawn if so tell me I want ti know?--BlazeCannon15 01:44, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Put the color cerise pink but you see that code in the color put that as for the weapon on the bubble just like yours put Marluxia's scythe, I have a Keyblade drawn and it's called Phoenix's Gift made it out of pure imigination, what's yours called--BlazeCannon15 02:10, November 12, 2010 (UTC) put it exactly there--BlazeCannon15 02:31, November 12, 2010 (UTC) yes put the Graceful Dahlia and Emblems of Nobodies where you put Oathkeeper Obilvion--BlazeCannon15 02:36, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Put The Emblem First then the Dahlia last, no amimation--BlazeCannon15 02:49, November 12, 2010 (UTC) second thought put the animation I'd like to see it--BlazeCannon15 02:50, November 12, 2010 (UTC) I did /* Re:I did */ just tell me how to use talk bubbles like you do I made them how do I know which one to use--BlazeCannon15 00:36, November 13, 2010 (UTC) no suppose I am feeling mad how do I be specific oj to use the anger one--BlazeCannon15 00:45, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey! }|— }}} |text= ‎ Hey! How's it look? ‎ }} Answer }|— }}} |text= Yes I have and I need to get used to it }} }|— }}} |text= One more thing whats your keyblade and what do you think about my userpage and history of KH, tell you something I am 16 as well }} }|— }}} |text= EternalNothingnessXIII happens to be 15 }} Re:Hey! }|— }}} |text= ‎ Whoa! Quotations? Nah I don't... ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= Yeah, sure. Haha thanks. ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ Oh! So that's what you meant by quotation, I though you were talking about something else! ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ Whoa! It goes under A in my book for awesomeness! Is that Ventus? ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ Hey, do u like my Organization XIII thing at the bottom of the screen on my profile page? ‎ }} Yeah. }|— }}} |text= ‎ Yeah, I like it how they have so many people in the Organization and that they like have original names that have no "X" in them except for Xehanort...and I also like the way they have like powers from the elements. ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ Axel! He's cool. ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ Laters, I'm going now... I might come back on. ‎ }} Heya and you can add it to your profile if you want. Since apparently the talk pages are better used for other stuff, do you have MSN or something else where we can talk instead?|time=Soxra ]] 04:32, November 15, 2010 (UTC)}} to insert the userbox instead of typing it out each time. You can do the same thing with your talk boxes, like I have. It's a bit tricker than the userbox, but it can be done. ;)|time=Soxra ]] 17:43, November 15, 2010 (UTC)}} stuff which gets kind of complex. If you want you can take a look at mine if you want... if that doesn't work out, there are a few people around here who are talk bubble specialists (JFHavoc, I think, is one) who can probably help you out.|time=Soxra ]] 22:34, November 15, 2010 (UTC)}} Hello again! }|— }}} |text= ‎ Hello friend! What have u been up 2 while i was gone? ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= Hi! Sorry for being so late on messaging you, I just had my mathematics exam... Damn! Do you just hate maths? And yes I made them, haha. Alright, alright! I like. Nice. ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ I live in New Zealand, down here we don't have grades, we have forms, I'm form 6: year 12, I'm at college. ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ I'm 17 years old. Hey, when I lower the size the image just disappears, like it's the only size it goes down to. I'll try putting it out to Soxra. ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ In New Zealand college is high school. I gave Soxra the info. ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ It goes Kindergarden, Primary school, Middle school, Intermediate, College, University. Where you are College must be University because over here you have to be 18 or 19 to be in University. Now...about that avatar, sure I'd like to see it. ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ Hmm...10/07/1993. Yours? ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ Hah? You were born in 1993 too!? I thought you would be like born in 1994 or something! Man that's crazy and cool at the same time haha! What high school do you go to? ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ My brother's in Boston to be a missionary for my church, do you know the Mormon's? Of course you can say High School, I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself hahahaha. ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= Yeah, the religion Mormon. I'm Mormon. You know the people called Elders? Like when you say Elder and then the Elder's last name? ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ Be right back, ok? ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ Hi! You're still on? This is fun aye? LOL ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= Hey! Did you get that message by SilverCrono, too? ‎ }} Re:hey Talk Page Conversations Instead of holding entire conversations on user talk pages, please go on the IRC and talk there. Your edits are excessive and kind of irritating. For more information, please see this. -- 02:33, November 15, 2010 (UTC) }|— }}} |text= Uhm, ok I get it thanks for telling me for the 3rd time. Could you get off my case? I stoped alright? Thank you. }} }|— }}} |text= Oh, really? I'm so sorry! I didn't know that. I'm still sort of new at this whole thing. I thought you put it on again cause you wanted it to stay there so I wouldn't do it again. Again I'm really sorry! }} }|— }}} |text= Well thanks for the heads up I appreciate it. }} }|— }}} |text= Yeah! You're probably right, I pretty much do need your help, because I have no idea what IRC is. Thanks. ‎ }} Hola Heyy. How are you? I miss ya!--Riku's Love is bored :/ 15:07, November 15, 2010 (UTC) }|— }}} |text= I'm good hru? Didya see my awesome page? and theres still more to come =D btw when you see this check out your page. I put something on there that I made last night. }} Im good, just ate icecream :D. Not yet to read it now! Coolio dude, I love it, lol.--Riku's Love is bored :/ 23:23, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Note that you do not actually type X. I'm just using X as an example. What you actually type where X goes depends on which bubble you wanna use. Here's a list of what to replace X with: *Normal = talk *Happy = happy *Very happy or laughing = laughing *Excited = excited *Shocked, Confused, Questions, or Intrigued by something = shocked *Sad = sad *Depressed = depressed *Hurt = hurt *Annoyed = annoyed *Angry = angry *Enraged = enraged *Hooded = hooded *Friendship talk = friendtalk *Friendship talk normal = friendtext *Friendship happy = friendhappy *Friendship sad = friendsad *Friendship angry = friendangry *Friendship shocked = friendshocked *Friendship hooded = friendarmor To make myself clear, the name of the talk bubble which you put on your user page is on the left of the ‘=’. To use that one, replace X with the word on the right of the ‘=’ For example, to use the Normal bubble, you type That’s all. Have fun with your bubbles! :D Come to me if you got any questions!}} I've been dying to tell you this Re:Arrowguns Thanks for the welcome! }} RE:Hello '' WOW Do Not Post Under This!---- http://img4.imageshack.us/img4/3483/userpageicon.gif http://img4.imageshack.us/img4/3483/userpageicon.gif